


Надо было тебя предупредить

by Anonymous



Series: Аннигиляция [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Long lost love, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гамору мог выдержать только Ричард Райдер, но Ричард Райдер мёртв, Старк, и у тебя нет никаких шансов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надо было тебя предупредить

 – Гамора, значит, – с ухмылочкой протянул Питер.

Он сел за столик напротив Тони и поставил перед собой стакан. Пойло в нём переливалось, как бензиновая лужа под солнцем. 

Тони поморщился. 

– Надо было тебя предупредить, – сказал Питер. 

– «Надо было тебя предупредить», – передразнил его Тони. На мгновение лицо Питера стало удивлённым, потом он расхохотался, так весело и заразительно, что Тони невольно улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Енот уже извинялся, – пробормотал он, возвращаясь к своей диетической коле. – Так что забей. Бывают в жизни огорчения. 

– За твои уцелевшие яйца, – оскалился Питер и отсалютовал ему стаканом. Тони скорчил кислую гримасу и поднял банку. 

В баре грохотала музыка – жуткие электронные взвизги, похожие на ускоренный во много раз вой терменвокса. Питер болтал льдом в стакане. От стука и шума у Тони начинала гудеть голова. 

– Я сказал Еноту, что переспать с зеленокожей женщиной мечтал с девяти лет, – начал Тони, и Питер присвистнул:

– Да ты акселерат, братец. 

– Я гений, – поправил его Тони. – Так вот, с девяти лет. Но правда в том, что я уже спал с зеленокожей женщиной. 

– В девять лет? 

Тони фыркнул. 

– Это была Женщина-Халк. 

От неожиданности Питер выплюнул своё пойло и закашлялся. 

– Да ладно? Серьёзно? Круто. Серьёзно – круто. Круче было бы только если бы ты переспал с её мужской версией. 

Квилл над ним издевался, ну конечно же. У Квилла всё отношение к жизни строилось на издёвках и подколках, и не то чтобы Тони это не нравилась. 

Когда большую часть времени проводишь со зверски серьёзным Кэпом и ещё более серьёзной Пеппер, начинаешь ценить таких парней как Питер.

– Ну, твоя очередь, – сказал Тони. – Твой самый странный партнёр? 

– Ах вот как. 

Питер в притворной задумчивости почесал щёку. Он не брился несколько дней, но щетина на его лице была светлой, почти незаметной. Не брившийся несколько дней Тони сразу же начинал смахивать на лесоруба. 

– Гамора? – спросил Тони. 

Питер фыркнул. 

– Уберегло. 

– Грут? 

– О, мы были бы прекрасной парой, – рассмеялся Питер, – два принца. Но увы. Я недостаточно чистокровный для Грута. 

– Неужели Енот? 

– Енот бережёт себя для той единственной. – Питер прищурился. – Старк, ты перечисляешь моих товарищей по команде. Я сто лет на Земле не был – неужели у супергероев появилась традиция спать со всеми своими сокомандниками? 

– А она когда-нибудь исчезала? – поднял брови Тони. 

– Выпьем за это. – Питер стукнул краем стакана о банку Тони. – Но нет, у меня ничего не было ни с кем из Стражей. – Он усмехнулся. – По крайней мере, ни с кем из текущего состава. 

– И кто же это был? Мантис? 

– Нет, – ответил Питер. Он допил своё бензиновое пойло и оттолкнул стакан на край стола. – Только слепоглухонемой не подозревал нас с Мантис. Но нет. 

– Ты скрытный сукин сын, – не без уважения сказал Тони, и Питер усмехнулся. 

– Посмотри на этот бар, Старк. Здесь отвисают существа из всех уголков Вселенной. Теперь представь, что я был в большинстве из них. Теперь представь, что проституция – самый популярный род занятий не только на Земле. Вуаля. 

Питер поднялся.

– А сейчас меня ждёт выпивка. Увидимся через пару часов, Старк, и я искренне надеюсь, что к тому времени не буду стоять на ногах. 

 

«К тому времени» Тони успел познакомиться с дамой и почти убедил её с ним уединиться. У дамы была лишняя пара глаз и лишняя пара рук, но Тони не стал на этом зацикливаться. По крайней мере, у неё не было замашек Гаморы. 

Питер Квилл, к огорчению Тони, всё ещё стоял на ногах, а ещё на нём лица не было – словно он увидел нечто чудовищное. 

– Старк, – прохрипел Питер, хватая Тони за руку и оттаскивая в сторону, – нам надо срочно валить.

– Что ты успел натворить? – прошипел в ответ Тони. 

– Нам надо валить, – как сомнамбула повторил Питер. Тони взглянул в его глаза и вздохнул. 

– Что ты сожрал? 

– Я сож... совершил чудовищную вещь, Старк. – Питер едва не плакал. – Я убил кучу людей. 

– Так, ладно. Квилл, пора домой. Пойдём. И прекрати трястись. Надеюсь, то, чем ты упоролся, по крайней мере подходит для гуманоидов. 

Тони бросил прощальный взгляд на девушку, которая в ответ обиженно поджала губы, перекинул руку Питера через плечо и поволок его к выходу. 

 

Трясти Квилла перестало только на корабле, тогда же он притянул Тони за ворот к себе и едва слышно пробормотал:

– Я говорил тебе про того самого, ну, ещё когда Стражи были в старом составе.

От Питера несло чем-то сладким, похожим на марихуану, смешанную с ванилью для выпечки. 

Он вздохнул и продолжил, почти прижимаясь губами к уху Тони. 

– Это было во время Аннигиляции. И это был Ричард Райдер. 

Тони споткнулся и чуть не выронил Питера. 

– Нова? 

Питер судорожно кивнул. 

– Я чуть не свихнулся. Там была куча трупов, и каждый день мёртвых становилось всё больше. И я бы свихнулся, если бы не Рич. 

– Квилл, тебе нужно проспаться. 

– Наверное, поэтому мы с Гаморой не... – Голос Питера неожиданно выправился, зазвучал почти нормально. – Было бы логично, если бы мы были вместе. Но мы почему-то не смогли. Слишком много всякой херни, Старк. Это будет чёртова чёрная дыра из сплошных смертей. Рич этого не заслужил. 

Он неожиданно соскользнул с плеча Тони и преградил ему дорогу. Он не покачивался и выглядел бы совершенно трезвым, если бы не расширенные на всю радужку зрачки. 

– На руках всех твоих врагов вместе взятых меньше крови, чем на моих, Старк, – с ужасом сказал Питер. Он посмотрел вниз, на свои ладони, будто они были окровавлены буквально.

– Квилл, уймись, – как можно мягче сказал Тони. Он сделал шаг вперёд, осторожный шаг, но Питеру хватило – он бросился вперёд и попытался врезать Тони по лицу, и врезал бы, если бы чуть лучше контролировал своё тело. 

– Господи, – свистяще выдохнул Тони, – заранее прости, чувак. 

Он размахнулся и одним сильным ударом отправил Питера в нокаут. 

 

Утром Питер выбрался на кухню с невероятным по глубине цвета синяком в поллица. К виску Питер прижимал алюминиевую пивную банку. 

– Что вчера было? – спросил он.

Сидевший на краю стола Енот фыркнул в чашку с молоком. 

– Ого-го, Квилл, красавчик! Давненько мы тебя с такой росписью на роже не видели. 

– Я нихрена не помню, – признался Питер, осторожно опускаясь на стул. – Голова трещит как проклятая. 

– Ты попытался склеить чью-то даму, – соврал Тони. – И получил от её кавалера. 

– Серьёзно? – поднял брови Питер. Движение далось ему нелегко – он охнул и переместил банку на лоб. 

– Поделом, – злорадно сказал Енот. 

Тони, старательно разглядывавший кофе в своей чашке, поднял глаза и понял, что Питер пристально на него смотрит. Его зрачки всё ещё были немного расширены, но взгляд был осмысленным и очень многозначительным. 

Питер отнял от головы банку и открыл её. 

– Я понял, – сказал он, – больше никакой инопланетной дури. 


End file.
